Phoenix
The Phoenix, scientifically Incentio gloriae, is a magical creature that is naturally occurring. It is known for its extremely long lifespan and bright red-orange plummage, which sometimes bursts into a spectacular display of flame. It is known for its defining characteristic of being constantly reborn after death, in which immolates itself and a new chick is born from the ashes of its predecessor. History The phoenix is believed to originally be from Egypt, but its native range has also extended to India and China. Following stories and known sightings, historians believe that the Bennu Bird and the Phoenix are one and the same. Sometime during the Age of Sail, phoenixes were introduced to South America, where they flourished as an invasive species. In the 1800s, the phoenix was highly sought after by both wizards and people seeking to prove the existence of wizardkind. They were regarded as curiosities and the capture, sale and trade of Phoenixes increased drastically after the Global Revelation; with the world at large knowing of the existence of magic, wealthy and powerful individuals competed for and scrambled to acquire prized magical artifacts and creatures, including phoenixes. This has had a detrimental effect on the stability of the species as many phoenixes in captivity failed to regenerate or reproduce. Modern Day Phoenixes are currently considered an endangered species. Hunting in the 19th century has had a detrimental affect on the creature's global population. Modern conservation efforts have seen laws passed to restrict sale of these creatures. Phoenixes are able to naturally reproduce, but do so extremely slowly, meaning that their numbers will not return to pre-19th century levels for some time to come. The Mantle of The Bright Star was known to keep a small but stable population of phoenixes as domesticated companions for their high ranking members and for use in combat. This practice has continued to this day, though to a lesser degree. The United Liberators Coalition's mascot and emblem is based off of a phoenix, and much of its nomenclature and code names revolve around phoenixes. An example of this is the AC-20 Phoenix jet that was in the organization's service at the end of the 20th century. Characteristics This beautiful animal almost always has a brilliant red plumage with black tipped feathers on their wings, and striking red eyes. Almost always emitting a warm heat, the phoenix has a natural affinity and immunity to flames. * Observations see the birds alight when distressed, in a harsh flame, engulfing them completely, or in flame, when courting, their wings and back will glow with a radiant white flame, and dance, with their wings outstretched, in attempts to attract a mate. * These birds are exceptionally intelligent, and comparable to many different breeds of parrots, though unlike parrots they do not vocalize or mimic human voices. Many have been found as exotic pets due to this in South America, and an invasive sub-variant of the species can be found in Brazil or Ecuador. * Phoenixes are capable of reproducing, albeit at a limited and extremely slow rate. * Phoenixes, like most animals, exhibit a degree of sexual dimorphism. ** Male phoenixes tend to be smaller with stronger talons, and their ignition feathers are optimized for explosive bursts of flame, both for territorial fighting and for hunting. They have large crests, and are far brighter in color than the female, generally a brilliant scarlet. ** Female phoenixes tend to be larger and tend to fly further, with ignition feathers optimized for long term heat generation. This is due to the need for a phoenix egg to be constantly kept at a high temperature. They have no crest and their trailing feathers are shorter, and in coloration they tend to vary between a rusty brown and a blood red. * True to the stories of death and rebirth surrounding the phoenix, it able to burst into flames and be reborn upon reaching the end of its lifespan. The exact means that allow it to do so are unclear, but it has been observed to be able to regenerate from immolating itself after dying from old age or from grievous injury. ** As phoenixes age, their feathers turn pale and drain of color, in some cases turning gray. Their feathers often fall out, leaving a ragged and mottled appearance, and their eyes often become cloudy and drained of color as well. This is a sign that burning and regeneration are imminent. ** Despite this there are instances where a phoenix can be killed, especially if the cause of death is magical in nature or otherwise somehow interferes with its ability to regenerate into a fledgling. Phoenixes have also been observed to choose not to be reborn and to die permanently, as was the unfortunate fate of many phoenixes within captivity that became depressed from poor living conditions and lack of socialization. Domestication It is possible to domesticate a phoenix, but great care must be taken in ownership. Though uncommon and even frowned upon in modern day, domestication is possible. Members of the species must not be kept in confining enclosures and must be allowed to hunt, and socialization with other birds, especially other phoenixes, is preferable if possible. If well-treated, a phoenix will be non-aggressive and gentle towards its owner, and immensely loyal, forming a bond that lasts even into its next incarnation after burning. Due to their intelligence and nature as hunters it is possible to train a phoenix as one would a hawk for falconry or as war birds for combat. This does however require far more intensive training and a much higher focus on bonding the phoenix with its handler and no one else, as the increased autonomy necessitates obedience on the part of the phoenix. Category:Magical creature